Crescent Moon
by albusperkamentus
Summary: Bella was Jasper's best friend and neighborn back in Jasper's human days. Bella had feelings for his little brother Micah. But one day they both got ripped out of her live. She was changed, how will she react when she see's them both in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my new story is up. The story will vary from different POV's most Bella's, Jasper's and Micah's. Have fun reading!**

******Disclaimer: All original twilight characters and plots are Stephanie Meyers', this counts for all chapters in this story.**

Forks, I smiled happily. It was the perfect place for someone like me. Do you want to know what that means? Well, I'm a vampire, Myth you say? You wish. I'm very much real, I'll tell you how I become one.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in 1845, I was the only child of Renee and Charlie Swan. I only had two friends. They were the neighbors sons. Jasper, who was 2 years older than me and Micah who was 2 years younger than me. Jasper quickly became my best friend and we played together a lot when were young. When we grew older we stopped playing but talked instead. I loved him deeply but like a brother. He was always there for me when I needed him.

His brother Micah was a different story. He always had a special place in my heart and just like Jasper he became a close friend of mine. In later teenage years I found myself developing a crush on him. And that was when it happened. Jasper announced he was joining the confederate army to help the country. I was devastated, I was going to lose my best friend. Off course, being the selfless creature I told him I was proud of him and that I would wait for him to get back. Jasper took of and we (Micah and I) often got letters from telling he had flown trough the ranks. We were so happy and proud of him when he became a major. Micah and I became close because Jasper wasn't here. He was a great comfort to me but I missed Jasper dearly.

Then 2 months later two soldiers of the confederate army arrived at my neighbors door. I felt like a stone sank to the bottom of my stomach when I walked over. His parents were hugging each other and they were crying. Fear gripped my heart. This couldn't be true, I would not believe this. I looked at Micah. He nodded, answering the unspoken question in my eyes.

Black spots danced before my eyes second before I collapsed and blacked out. When I woke up I found myself lying in a bed. I groaned, my headache was to worse. I looked around and saw Micah sitting next to me, his face was stained with tears and it wasn't until then that I realized how much Micah loved his brother.

The weeks after Jasper's disappearance in action, I still felt empty like something was missing. Thank god that I still had Micah, we had become really really close and we talked like Jasper and I used to. But then one day my life collapsed. It was Friday night and walked over to Micah's house to pick him up for our weekly reading session. But he wasn't there. Weeks crossed and he never returned. All they found were some shredded clothes and a pool of blood. It was then when I became the empty shell that I would be until _she _found me.

It was a cold night and I was sick. I was completely numb and empty, I hadn't felt an emotion for over weeks. I decided I didn't want to live anymore and I went outside into the woods. I hoped I would get lost and then die in my sleep. This however was not granted. No, I was sitting on a rock when _she _came. She was beautifull, smaller then me but with a inhumanly beautifull body. She was very pale and she had bloodred eyes. This scared me a bit. Then she crouched and said, "_I hope you survive, I truly do"_ and then she bit me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. My whole body was burned from the inside and I knew I wasn't going to survive this. However I choose not to scream, it would only consume my energy and I didn't want that. After 3 days which felt like more I woke up. I found Maria as she was called sitting on a rock besides me. She explained to me what I had become, A vampire and that I needed to hunt. She also told me I was to join her in her newborn war. She brought me to the humans but their blood reeked and I refused to take a life.

She threatened to kill me, but since I technically was already that and I had nothing to live for that threat was empty. She let me feed on animals to keep my strength.

I joined her forces shortly after. I was disgusted with the war but Maria wouldn't let me leave. I had been there for 10 years and it was my purpose to train the newborns to fight. I was disgusted with myself for doing this. And eventually I took my chance and escaped. And that is how I was turned .

The war hadn't left me unscarred though. My whole body was covered in crescent shaped scars. To the human eye they were invisible but to vampires they screamed DANGEROUS. It showed a skilled fighter who had survived a lot. And it was true, I was dangerous. Maria had talked about two other people who worked for her with a skill who supposedly matched mine. Vampires therefore generally avoided me. I once met the Volturi who were interested in my power a shield. I never met other veggies. And this is how I ended up in Forks. I had bought a nice home which was hidden in the forest. I had also bought a new car. A audi A8. It was lovely and I was happy with it.

Back to the present now, I walked into my house which had all my ordered furniture inside. Money was not a problem, I had worked as a doctor for long time since I had majored in various medical degrees. I had also invested into Google long before it grew into the major company it was now. In fact I held 50% of all the shares spreaded over various aliases. Since I loved reading I had a private library filled with classics and informatics books. I had written various books myself. I wrote, _the loss of a friend_ under the name of Bella lerleys, wich was about Jasper who left me. Off course I didn´t use his name. I also wrote _The loss of my life_ In which I explained how I felt when both jasper and Micah were gone.

I also was a singer and song writer. You thought all major artist wrote the music themselves? Think again, in fact I have written songs for Michael Jackson, Britney spears, Madonna and even lady GaGa. I'm probably the best piano player on the earth. I even perfected several pieces for artists. This decade I perform under the name of Elena Bells. She has several nr.1 hits and her concerts are popular. If the people in this school even know Isabella or better, Bella Swan was Elena Bells.

I was kind of nervous because tomorrow I would be starting highschool again. Even though I didn't need to I needed to blend in a bit. What would the people think of a girl of 17 alone and not going to school? I didn't want to know.

I walked over to my home and started re-decorating the furniture. I moved my Wii and putted it next to the TV. It was really funny, I had several singing games but I always got the highest score, Hell I even wrote several songs on them. I swiftly walked over to my Piano. "So beautifull" I sighed when I admired it. I sat down and started playing Für Elise.


	2. Chapter 2

**This part of the story is from different point of views because I feel it's important to show more then one side of the story. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment please ;) The third chapter will soon be up I hope.**

**Micah's POV**

It has been so long, and still I feel the loss of my brother and best friend terrible. At first I thought the loss I felt was from the loss of my brother. But later I realized it was partly because of my best friend / sister, Bella. I missed them both deeply and I knew I wouldn't see both of them ever again. That bitch had taken my life from me. My everything, if I meet her again I'm going to kill her, Maria. It was thanks to her I had all these scars. From_ her_ newborn wars. She took my brother and my best friend away from me and I will never forgive her for doing that. I was now dammed to this life of Eternity. Never would I see them in heaven because I couldn't die.

At lest they were together now. Brother and sister, how I wished I could have been there. Instead of here. I stared up into the mirror meeting my own deep golden eyes. The eyes of a Veggie. In the beginning of my vampire existence I drank Humans, I was disgusted with myself after but it didn't stop me. Over the years I heard rumors about a certain Carlisle who sustained a diet of animal blood. I quickly converted after. A human's life was worth more then my pain or thirst. Maria really got livid but she didn't kill me, she said I was too valuable. She mumbled something of me following her great student or something like that. I had an ability which wasn't to rare in vampires. I could freeze people in their tracks. I could even take down an entire army by freezing them. I would lock their muscles into place. They would be unable to move.

Off course Maria admired my gift. I took out my pencils and started drawing. I drew my brother and best friend even though they appeared fuzzy in my memories. I had always been a good artist. I sold several pieces for thousands of dollars. I painted as well, I had painted this new house in the forest of forks to my liking. I had walls covered in landscapes. Beaches, forests and much more. As far as I knew there were only two houses in the neighborhood. One big one and one this size. Then 2 people entered my house. I recognized the scent and growled Vampires.

**Carlisle's POV**

I could sense it, two new vampires. Within a 10 mile radius of our house. I had alerted the family. We were not sure of their intentions and we would stand together if we had to fight. I and Emmet were going to the house of one of the two and Esme and Rosalie to the other. We were fairly sure we would be able to overpower one vampire with the two of us. I didn't understand why they had bought a house.

They couldn't bet hunting here it would attract to much attention to them. Except if they were veggies but that was almost impossible. The only other ones I had ever met were the Denali's and they lived in Alaska. The house came into sight after a minute of running. It was a beautiful home. The outside walls were painted with landscapes.

Emmet and I opened the door trying to surprise the vampire. But I immediately knew this was a mistake. The vampire in question was crouching in the front of us defensively. His eyes were gold. '_veggies'_ It shot through my mind. My hands shot up in a gesture. "We mean no harm, we merely want to talk" I said calmly. The vampire before me straightened out of his crouch. "I am Carlisle and this is Emmet" His eyes widened at my name.

"_The _Carlisle?, The doctor?" He asked his voice full of awe. It wasn't until then that I noticed the scars he had. He was covered in them even more so then Jasper. This vampire had been through a lot. "The same" I smiled. "Would you like to come with us to our house to discuss some matters, I promise we won't harm you" I said. He eyed us warily but apparently my name had status and he agreed.

**Esme's POV**

The house was so beautiful, I could have decorated it myself. It was airy and had a open feel to it. Lot's of glass and plants which created a very nature like feel. She was sitting at the piano I could feel her cold eyes on me.

Then I noticed, she was covered in bite marks. Vampire bite marks. More Then Jasper even, I felt so sorry for this girl. What she had been trough. I smiled at her hoping she would accept the gesture. She stood up and walked from behind the piano. "My name is Esme," I began, "This is Rosalie and we need to discuss matters like hunting etc, If I may ask you will you came with us to our house to discuss the matters. We also need to warn you about our treaty of sorts with the pack" she merely nodded. She was still a bit defensive though. She remained 10 foot behind us at all times.

Then finally we arrived at the house. Carlisle and Emmet arrived at the same time as us with the other vampire. I was shocked, he looked oddly familiar. 'Like , Like Jasper' I thought.

**Bella's POV**

Esme took me to the house, we arrived at the same time two other vampires did. They had another vampire with them. I looked at him and our eyes locked. Shock clearly on my face. How was this possible he was supposed to be dead.

"MICAH" I screamed, I flung myself at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, began dry sobbing. I had thought I had lost him forever and here he is in my arms. "Shh, Bella, I'm here and nobody will take me away from you" he said trying to calm me. "I know" I whispered back. "Let's go inside".

I nodded merely as I walked inside slowly but gracefully. Micah walked next to me his arms around my shoulders comforting me. We were gestured to sit on the couch so we did. I was still dry sobbing. I had never been so happy in my life. I had my best friend / crush back. And dang, he looked hot. He had curly blond hair which waved upwards. His face was full of happiness, he had kind golden eyes and a strong jaw I noticed he had the same scars I had I felt so sorry for him that he had been trough that.

"Jasper, Alice, Edward and Angela will you please come" the man spoke knowing everybody in the house would hear him. 'Jasper' the name stung it reminded me so much of my Jasper my best friend especially now I was reunited with Micah. I looked up and saw his expression mirroring mine. A tall lanky man with blond messy hair came down first followed by a tall girl with waving long black hair which had yellow highlights in it. She was beautiful. Then A short pixie like girl came down with an annoyed expression but she was still bouncing, she really was like a pixie. I smiled at her.

Then _he_ came down the stairs. Still looking the same as when he left me. Except he was more beautiful and he had the same scars Micah and I both possessed. Micah and I gasped when we recognized him. "Jasper" I whispered.

**Jasper's POV**

I was taken away into one of my thoughts about my human life. Nearly all my memories that had remained were with the two most important people in my life Bella and Micah. My sister like friend and my little brother.

Carlisle called so I got downstairs. I looked at my wife who was wearing a annoyed expression. I didn't know why, she was never like that. Then I heard it, barely audible. 'Jasper' my head jerked into the direction when a stone wall slammed into me. She dry sobbed and shaked so heavy that I was sure if I would let her go she would be ripped into pieces. I looked at her and then I saw it. Isabella, my long lost best friend / sister. How could this be. I Hugged her, I looked up rocking her back and forth. My eyes met with the vampire who was with her. It was like staring into a mirror. He had the same hair and a similar face. Micah. Happiness radiated from the both of them. I smiled the biggest smile I had ever smiled and Micah walked over to me. His eyes full of joy, I let her go a bit to get us into a group hug. My own happiness fed by them radiated out of me making everybody jumpy.

I heard someone cough and I turned around slightly. I saw Alice glaring at me, jealousy radiating from her. The others were just baffled. " What is this Jasper?" I heard Alice sneer from behind me. I send her some waves of calm but she shrugged them off. "Care to explain Son?" Carlisle asked me gently.

I let the both of them go and went to sit on the couch with them. I was still smiling. "This my family," I said, "Are my best friend from my human life bella, and my biological brother Micah" they all gasped and I felt relief and regret radiating from my wife. I was happy to see them but I was also sad. Sad to see them doomed to this life.

"Micah, Bella I'm so glad to see you again" I said. They smiled at me. "We are too" Bella spoke. "So what have you been up to this past decades?" I asked them. "I have been writing bit and did some singing" Bella said clearly avoiding the question. "I have painted a bit" Micah mumbled joining Bella. "I will tell you about me, but you will have to tell me about yourself first, like hobbies, favorite book, music artist etc" she said, "After that I will tell you my story" she said. "hmm, Well okay" I said reluctantly, "My favorite books are the loss of a friend and the loss of my life written by Bella Lerleys same for the rest of my family. My favorite artist of this decade is Elena Bells, and my favorite painting is Madonna of the rocks by Da vinci. I looked up and saw Bella and Micah staring at me with bemused expressions. "What?" I asked, "Well, you see I wrote those two books and I'm Elena Bells" Bella said laughing out loud now. I was baffled. She wrote those books, It pained me to know what me leaving did to her and how it eventually led to as she called her book the loss of her life.

My family gasped, "It's all true?" Rosalie asked, feeling so much regret and compassion for the girl. "Yes," Bella said she stopped laughing, "it's all true, The loss of a friend was how I felt after Jasper left me, The loss of my life was written when both Jasper and Micah were gone" she said with a pained expression. "Oh and by the way thank you that you like my painting" Micah said with a grin. "_you_ painted Madonna of the rocks?"(**I know, the painting is older but let's pretend it's not**) I asked, " but that's impossible it's Da vinci's" I said. "Or it's someone's who is great at imitating the style of the master" Micah said with a smile.

"But now, tell me how you two were changed" Bella said


End file.
